


Wings

by Yueli



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueli/pseuds/Yueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku's life becomes a little more difficult when he suddenly sprouts wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

On a completely ordinary day, in a relatively ordinary apartment, there stood a not so ordinary boy. If one were to examine the not so ordinary boy they would find a teen with vibrant orange hair and a decent pair of blue eyes. One would also note the not so fashionable dedication to all things Jupiter of the Monkey. While these traits were somewhat uncommon, they are not what happens to make this specific boy so unique. That would be the pair of wings sticking out of his back.

“Josh, you have five minutes to get your glowing ass to my apartment before I start making your life a lot more difficult.”

“Oh do tell how you would manage that my dear Neku.”

There was a slight pause over the phone before the now identified Neku smugly answered, “New Year’s Eve party, year before last, and I have pictures.” You might wonder what mystical images Neku could have captured to be able to hold over the ruler of Shibuya, unfortunately that is an entirely different story and holds little worth to the current one besides providing blackmail matarial.

“I’ll be over in ten.” The pout in Joshua’s voice was almost audible.


End file.
